DEVOTION
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: "Jangan mencari kunang-kunang lagi... karena aku.. tak bisa melihat keindahan mereka lagi kakak" / Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangimu setelah ia tahu bahwa adiknya akan dinikahkan dengan orang buta? / Reader x Charas/ FOR REQUEST / Mahabharat AU /Warning Yaoi, Absurdness, Mpreg/ Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Reader as Kise Ryota (Ghandari). Other chara :**

**Hanamiya Makoto (Sangkuni), Nijimura Shuuzou (Bhisma), Aomine Daiki (Dhristarastra) , Kagami Taiga (Pandu), Teiko (Kerajaan Hastinapura) , Kaijo (Kerajaan Ghandara).**

**This fic for dearest anon Sacchiraya-san. Thanks for requesting such a wonderful AU. I ship Aokise and Kagakuro always, Hope you like it.**

.

.

.

.

**DEVOTION**

_[Chara here always belong to Fujimaki sensei]_

_[The greatest epic plot here always belong to Vedha Vyas]_

_[Warning Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Absurdness, Mpreg]_

.

.

.

.

**Pt. I**

** – ****Began of a Darkness – **

.

.

.

.

Disana, kau berdiri disana.

Selesai sudah pertapaanmu pada Dewa, kini kau melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kuil dengan beribu haru dan bahagia. Dewa mengijinkanmu bahwa kelak kau akan memberikan kelahiran pada 100 orang putra terkenal. Tak heran bagimu menerima anugerah seperti ini, kau adalah seseorang yang begitu taat dan terikat akan keyakinanmu.

Dari ketinggian istana utama, dari sebuah negeri kecil nan damai yang selalu harmonis dengan musik-musik dan keunikan rakyatnya, sepasang iris coklat indahmu tengah terpukau-pukau akan rakyatmu yang tiada henti menghiburmu dan mencoba merebut hatimu. Apapun akan mereka lakukan hanya demi melihat seulas senyum manismu yang sudah kau sembunyikan dalam kuil selama seratus hari pertapaan. Bagi mereka kau sudah seperti matahari. Mereka membuat alunan musik dari petikan-petikan jemari indah, atau angin-angin harmonik dari suling yang ciptakan irama indah. Semuanya ditujukan hanya untukmu.

Dan ketika senja datang,

"Pangeran Ryota..! ini dariku..! tangkap milikku ya..!"

"Punyaku juga..! punyaku...!"

Suara-suara rakyatmu saling bersahutan sambil menyalakan lampion-lampion mereka. Kau bahkan menjatuhkan air mata kebahagiaan ketika lampion-lampion itu mencapai jendelamu. Kau akan menangis bercampur tawa sedu melihat betapa mereka mengerti bahwa dirimu sangat takut akan kegelapan.

_**Ya, kegelapan.**_

Sepanjang hari kau menerima ribuan lampion terbang. Semua itu mereka lakukan hanya untuk menerangi hidupmu, menghalaumu dari ketakutan akan kegelapan karena kaulah matahari bagi mereka. Kau dibantu oleh seorang pengabdi setiamu bernama Ryo Sakurai untuk menangkap lampion-lampion mereka, lalu meletakkannya berkeliling indah hiasi kamarmu. Dari seluruh pelosok negeri pun akan menyangka istana ayahmu adalah istana emas karena kemilaunya dimalam hari.

_**Tapi sesungguhnya itulah keindahanmu, kemilaumu.**_

Akan tetapi,

"Adikku..! Adikku...! Aku sudah kembali..!"

Seorang laki-laki berbadan kurus dengan kulit putih pucat tampak merusak kesan refleksional dari ribuan lilinmu, tapi kau malah tersenyum bahagia. Lelaki itu berlari disepanjang koridor-koridor istana, terus meneriaki namamu hingga akhirnya ia mencapai ruanganmu. Kau bahkan repot-repot terbangun dari ranjangmu, berjalan melewati ribuan lilin yang berbaris rapi mengitari ranjangmu dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Ada apa.. Hanamiyacchi..?" Tanyamu. Lelaki itu menyeringai,

"Kau tahu adikku..? kau tahu seharian aku kemana? kau tahu aku membawa apa?"

Lelaki itu malah balik bertanya dan nampak menyembunyikan kedua tangannya. Kau merasa semakin penasaran dan akhirnya menyerah dengan menggelengkan kepala. Lelaki dihadapanmu itu kemudian menampakkan tangannya. Ia tampak mengapit sesuatu diantara dua telapak tangannya yang saling merapat.

"Kenapa tanganmu itu kak? apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanyamu dengan begitu lugunya.

Kakakmu itu kembali menyeringai dan mencoba menggodamu dengan membuka-tutup cepat kedua telapak tangannya. Bisa kau lihat sedikit berkas-berkas cahaya keluar dari sela-sela jemari seorang kakak Hanamiya mu itu. Melihat adik kesayangannya begitu penasaran, ia akhirnya membuka perlahan kedua telapak tangannya.

**_Sayap-sayap kecil lolos dari sana,_**

**_Seperti potongan-potongan lilin terbang,_**

**_Para Kunang-kunang,_**

**_Seperti peri-peri kecil dalam negeri impian_**

**_Cahaya - cahaya dari seorang kakak untukmu_**

**_Mewakili kasih sayang tak terhingga_**

Hatimu hilang entah kemana saat itu. Lidahmu seketika tak berkutik, padahal di dalam otakmu sudah berbaris rapi ribuan kata yang ingin kau lontarkan saat itu. Kau memandang kakakmu yang tengah tersenyum hangat, tak terasa pula bagi sepasang kelopak matamu untuk menjatuhkan air mata lagi. Hanamiya begitu menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu.

"Kunang... kunang...?"

Kau begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapanmu. Seribu lilin pemberian rakyatmu makin lengkap dengan kehadiran para kunang-kunang yang beterbangan disekitarmu.

"Aku juga ingin melihat senyummu yang tiada duanya itu. Jika rakyat harus membuatkanmu seribu lilin tiap hari hanya demi senyum itu, maka aku juga ingin memberimu cahaya-cahayaku"

Ia mengusap pipimu, membasuh tiap rembesan air mata haru yang telah kau jatuhkan diluar kesadaran. Tanpa sengaja kau melihat beberapa goresan luka di telapak tangan kakakmu itu, membuat tangismu pecah lagi.

"Kakak.. lukamu ini.. apa ini..?"

Kau genggam tangannya, mengusap-usap kulit putih pucatnya yang tercoret-coret percikan darah.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Ryota. Aku ingin menerangi hidupmu, aku ingin mengusir jauh kegelapan dari hidupmu, dan yang terpenting aku hanya ingin adikku bahagia"

Sekali lagi jantungmu terasa berhenti kala kakakmu itu menyuguhkan sebuah toples yang amat bersinar. Itulah hasil kerja kerasnya seharian penuh mendaki gunung dan bebukitan, menapak duri atau apapun itu hanya demi menyegel sebanyak-banyaknya hewan bercahaya untuk mengusir jauh kegelapan dari hidupmu.

"A...arigatou.. Hanamiyacchi..!"

Tak banyak tenaga yang dimiliki lidahmu untuk berkata lebih jauh hingga akhirnya kau memeluk lelaki bersurai raven dihadapanmu itu. Kau rasakan sebuah telapak tangan mengelus tengkuk kepalamu dengan lembut, membelai helaian pirangmu pelan. Kau merasa bahagia, kau merasa begitu lengkap. Semua orang sangat menyayangimu. Kau hidup bahagia saat itu

**_Tapi naas,_**

**_Malam itu adalah malam terakhir kali bagimu_**

**_Untuk merasakan kebahagiaan_**

Di keesokan hari ketika kau sedang menikmati alunan musik rakyatmu, tiba-tiba saja nada-nada indah itu berhenti. Seorang penjaga berlari seperti melihat iblis menyeramkan dan langsung membuat ayahmu, raja dari Kaijo turun dengan seperangkat baju besi untuk bertempur. Semua rakyat langsung bubar dari jalanan, mengunci rapat tiap pintu rumah mereka.

"Sakuraicchi, kenapa ayah memakai baju perang?" Tanyamu dengan nada ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf pangeran, aku mendengar bahwa Yang Mulia Nijimura dari Teiko.. me..membawa seluruh armadanya... dan bersiap didepan... pintu gerbang.."

**_Teiko?_**

**_Kerajaan terkuat itu?_**

**_Yang Mulia Nijimura? _**

**_Putra Dewi Toyota yang bisa menentukan kematiannya sendiri itu..?_**

Kedua kakimu bergetar tanpa sebab, lalu Sakurai menggosok pelan kedua pundakmu. Hatimu dilanda gempa hebat yang merembes masuk jantungmu. Kau sadar bahwa Kerajaanmu, Kaijo hanyalah kerajaan kecil yang selama ini hidup damai-damai saja dan sekarang, harus berhadapan dengan seorang jenderal legenda dari kerajaan terkuat pula. Segera kau tutup kedua telingamu, supaya tak kau dengar sangkakala perang. Tapi dewata memberkatimu, ayahmu malah datang berpautan bahu dengan sang jenderal.

Akhirnya kau bisa menghela nafas lega melihat ayahmu dan legenda Teiko itu kembali menuju istana tanpa harus mendengar sangkakala perang. Sesaat sebelum sang jenderal memasuki istana, ia mendongak keatas dan tersenyum padamu. Kau pun tanpa sadar membalas senyumnya walau untuk beberapa saat lalu kau bergemetaran hebat karenanya. Setelah itu kau utus pelayanmu untuk mencari tahu.

"Sakuraicchi.. bisakah kau turun dan mencari tahu kenapa Yang Mulia Nijimura kemari dengan pasukannya?"

Pelayanmu mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintahmu. Kau masih dalam kegelisahan yang amat dalam hingga Sakurai kembali dan menceritakan maksud tujuan Yang Mulia Nijimura.

"Syukurlah pangeran.. ternyata Yang Mulia Nijimura datang bukan untuk berperang. Malah sebaliknya" Ujar Sakurai sambil tersenyum padamu.

"Lalu.. u..untuk apa Sakuraicchi..?" Balasmu masih dengan nada ketakutan. Sakurai kembali menepuk kedua bahumu,

"Lamaran... pernikahan" Jawab pelayanmu.

Kau terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan pelayanmu.

"Per..nikahan...?" Tanyamu keheranan.

"Ya. Kau akan segera menjadi pengantin dari pangeran Teiko, kau akan segera menjadi ratu mereka..."

Sekali lagi jantungmu terasa berhenti. Seluruh ketakutanmu seketika terhapus oleh berita menggembirakan yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh pelayanmu. Secepat kilat lidahmu tak berkutik untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, kau langsung memeluk lelaki bersurai coklat seumuranmu itu. Kau begitu bahagia.

"Tuan.. aku pernah mendengar bahwa pangeran Taiga... begitu tampan... dan bijaksana.."

Kau tersenyum malu mendengar komentar pelayanmu yang tengah menyisir surai pirangmu.

"Teiko juga kerajaan paling kuat saat ini... jadi tidak heran jika banyak orang... ingin menjadi pendamping hidup sang pangeran..."

Wajahmu semakin memerah, kepalamu melambung tinggi lupa daratan.

"Lihat saja ornamen-ornamen emas ini tuanku... mereka begitu indah.. mereka pasti akan lebih indah lagi esok hari kala melekat di tubuhmu..." Ujar pelayanmu sambil menyudahi penyisiran.

"Ya.. kau benar Sakuraicchi.. aku akan menjadi pendamping hidup pangeran Teiko dan aku akan memberikan seluruh hati dan cintaku untuknya. Aku akan menjadi kesayangannya dan... dan dengan anugerah dari dewa, aku akan memberikan Teiko seratus orang pewaris terkenal... kami akan hidup bahagia... ya.. hidup bahagia..."

Kau mengungkapkan seluruh angan dan bayanganmu hingga membuat pelayanmu tersenyum haru. Kau melihat tumpukan ornamen emas yang telah dikirim dari Teiko, diukir indah untuk calon ratu dari kerajaan terkuat itu. Hatimu hanya berdoa agar surya segera terbit, agar segera kau bertolak ke sana dan melaksanakan upacara pernikahanmu dengan sang pangeran idamanmu.

_KOAK...KOAK..._

Sebuah burung elang bertengger di jendelamu. Di kakinya terikat sebuah toples yang bercahaya. Kau tahu itu adalah burung elang kesayangan Hanamiya. Kau sudah menebak apa isi toples itu. Lagi-lagi kau merasa begitu lengkap, sepertinya kebahagiaan tiada henti mengalir di kehidupanmu.

"Lihat ini Sakuraicchi.. hihi.. Hanamiyacchi.. mengumpulkan kunang-kunang lagi untukku.."

Kau masih merasakan bahagia, sangat bahagia.

**_Hingga kau mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya,_**

**_dengan pangeran Teiko yang manakah,_**

**_kau akan dinikahkan._**

_PRAAAAAANGGGG_

Kau terkejut seketika mendengar bunyi benda terbanting keras dan ribut-ribut yang berasal dari aula. Kau segera membopong toples kunang-kunangmu dan bergegas turun untuk melihat keadaan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan ayah?! kau itu pengecut..!"

Langkah kakimu terhenti dibalik korden raksasa yang menutup aula utama istana saat itu. Kau lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan suara kakakmu yang melayang keras membelah heningnya malam dengan perkataan kasar seperti itu. Kau yang merasa penasaran memilih untuk tetap diam dibalik korden itu dan menguping masalah apa yang kali ini terjadi antara kakakmu dan ayahmu.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain nak. Tanggung jawab utamaku adalah keselamatan rakyat" Ujar ayahmu dengan suara paraunya.

"Lalu kau kemanakan tanggung jawabmu kepada adikku Ryota?! Dimana kekuatanmu Raja Kaijo! Kenapa kau mau ditindas kerajaan bangsat seperti Teiko!" Sahut kakak tersayangmu dengan nada makin tinggi.

"Aku tidak takut dengan Nijimura! aku tidak takut dengan Teiko! Harusnya kau nobatkan aku saja menjadi raja! lihat sekarang! kau akan menggelapkan masa depan adikku tercinta Ryota!"

**_Masa depan?_**

"Calon suami Ryota adalah pangeran tertua dari Teiko yaitu pangeran Daiki, nak. Ayahmu tidak punya pilihan lain" Ibumu mulai menjawab untuk mereda emosi kakakmu.

"pangeran Daiki ? Calon suamiku ...?"

**_Pangeran yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya mengalahkan seribu gajah_**

**_Kebanggaan Teiko, Putra mahkota tertua dari kerajaan Teiko_**

**_Dan ia akan membutuhkan seorang ratu_**

**_Untuk menggantikan kedua matanya yang buta sejak lahir_**

Badanmu bergetaran hebat tak karuan. Seharian penuh perasaanmu harus dikocok begitu parahnya. Kali ini jantungmu benar-benar seperti diremat hebat, tak luput pula sebongkah hatimu yang mulai menciut. Perlahan kau melangkah masuk kedalam aula walau harus bertumpu pada kedua kakimu yang mulai terasa kehilangan denyut dan tulangnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan adikku tercinta Ryota untuk menikah dengan orang yang buta sejak lahir..! tidak akan pernah ...! tidak akan pernah...!"

_PRAAAAANGGG_

Terperosok dari genggamanmu, toples yang tadi dihantarkan elang kakakmu kini sudah berhamburan diatas ubin. Entah sesakit apa yang hatimu rasakan, sekecewa apa yang jiwamu rasakan saat itu hingga jemarimu juga ikut kehilangan kekuatannya. Kedua orang tuamu juga kakakmu Hanamiya membalikkan badan mereka, terkejut kala melihatmu hadir diantara perseteruan itu.

"R..ryo..ryota..."

Lagi, lidahmu tak bisa berkata apapun lagi dan lagi-lagi air matamu terjatuh diluar kendalimu. Kau menatap tak percaya ketiga keluargamu itu seraya ribuan kunang-kunang beterbangan meninggalkanmu. Mereka hanya bisa menatap bagaimana serpihan-serpihan cahaya itu meninggalkanmu.

**_Cahaya-cahaya yang telah susah payah dicarikan kakak tercinta untukmu, meninggalkanmu._**

Sepasang iris madumu menatap nanar ibumu, yang hanya bisa membungkam rapat mulutnya, berusaha membendung semua kejujuran dan kenyataan darimu. Hal yang sama terjadi pada ayahmu, meluapkan semua kepasrahan dan ketidakberdayaannya pada tatapan mata yang begitu berat padamu.

Dan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, yang selalu bersusah payah untuk menangkap kunang-kunang demi menjauhkan kegelapan darimu, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap untuk membuat sumpah pembalasan kepada Teiko.

Dan dirimu sendiri, sebuah suara datang dari lubuk hatimu yang sudah hancur digerus kekecewaan hingga berkeping-keping,

**_Akankah,_**

**_Kau menerima,_**

**_Kegelapan_**

**_Dari hidup suamimu?_**

**_-_****_?_****_-_**

* * *

><p><strong>How's it? I call them by their given name. Mind to RnR ?<strong>

**#Alessana**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bagi yang belum mengerti wiracrita Mahabharata saya maklumi. Disini saya hanya ingin mengungkapkan pendapat melalui chara kurobas. Bagi yang sudah tahu, silahkan menilai ya. apakah pemeran shangkuni [Hanamiya kalau disini] itu orang yang pantas dihukum karena jahat dan licik? Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**DEVOTION**

_[Chara here always belong to Fujimaki sensei]_

_[The greatest epic plot here always belong to Vedha Vyas]_

_[Warning Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Absurdness, Mpreg]_

.

.

.

.

**Pt. II**

**–****A brother seeking for revenge –**

**_[Seorang kakak yang menuntut balas dendam]_**

.

.

.

.

**_Dia hanyalah seorang kakak bagimu,_**

**_kakak yang sangat menyayangimu_**

"Tu..tuan Hanamiya..! anda mau kemana?!"

_BRUAAKKK_

"Jangan halangi aku bodoh! menyingkir..!"

Pangeran yang merupakan kakakmu itu berjalan lurus dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Ia menyingkirkan seorang pelayannya dan segera menunggangi kudanya pergi dari istana. Namun, lagi-lagi ia mendongak keatas.

**_Yang tiap hari membawakanmu peri-peri kecil_**

**_Yang mana ia hanya ingin menerangi hidupmu_**

**_Menjauhkanmu dari kegelapan_**

**_Walau hanya dengan kunang-kunang_**

Hatinya semakin tercengkram erat kala melihat kamarmu tak lagi bermandikan cahaya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia begitu terpukul, merasa terhina karena adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi akan dinikahkan dengan orang buta.

"Ma..maafkan aku... Ryota.."

Ia beranjak dari kerajaan yang baru saja membuat malu harga dirinya. Kakakmu menunggang kudanya menuju bebukitan tempat ia biasa menangkap kunang-kunang untukmu. Hatinya benar-benar terbakar akan keputusan ayahmu untuk menikahkanmu dengan pangeran kerajaan Teiko yang tunanetra.

**_Tahukah kau banyak sayatan kecil di telapaknya_**

**_Itu semua karena bukit – bukit yang didakinya penuh duri_**

**_Hanya dalam rangka mendapatkan makhluk kecil bercahaya_**

**_untuk membantu rembulan terangi malammu_**

**_jauhkanmu dari ketakutanmu,_**

**_Kegelapan_**

Ia tiba dihadapan padang rumput tinggi yang merupakan rumah bagi kunang-kunang. Ia menyentuh lembut rerumputan itu hingga akhirnya makhluk-makhluk kecil bercahaya beterbangan dari sana. Ia sempat terpukau akan keindahan kunang-kunang itu. Akan tetapi ia mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu ketika ia menemanimu yang menangis kecewa,

**_Tahukah kau betapa hancurnya dia_**

**_ketika ia mendengar perkataanmu_**

"Aku... bisa menerima pernikahan ini..."

Kau mengusap sisa-sisa air matamu dan berlaga sok tegar dengan ketidakadilan yang terjadi padamu. Kau begitu menghormati tiap keputusan yang diambil ayahmu dan maka dari itulah kau tak bisa menolak pernikahan esok hari. Kau berjalan mendekat kearah jendelamu, memandang langit malam yang perlahan menutupi rembulan. Hatimu bergetar lagi diluar kemauanmu, namun kau tetap tegar.

"Hanamiyacchi... terima kasih atas semua kasih sayangmu selama ini... maafkan aku..."

"Ryota.. hentikan.."

_ZRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT_

_DRIP...DRIP...DRIP..._

Dengan sebuah pisau kecil kau goreskan luka ditelapak tanganmu. Membuatmu meringis sesaat lalu kau tersenyum sambil berbalik menghadap kakakmu yang tercengang melihat rembesan darah meninggalkanmu.

**_Bayangkanlah hancurnya dia saat itu,_**

**_Saat ia tahu bahwa kau_**

"Aku bersumpah... akan menutup mata.. seumur hidupku..."

Hanamiya hanya bisa menatapmu tak percaya seusai kau ucap sumpah mengerikan seperti itu. Ia meraihmu dengan cepat, menenggelamkanmu dalam peluk eratnya. Ia benar-benar merasa terhina serendah-rendahnya. Ia begitu terpukul akan sumpahmu itu tapi apa daya, kau adalah penganut dewa yang taat. Mustahil bagimu mengingkari sumpah yang telah kau buat.

"Hiks..hiks..Besok.. kau hiks.. tidak usah mencari hiks... kunang-kunang lagi.. karena aku.. tak mungkin bisa..hiks.. melihat keindahan cahaya mereka lagi.. Hanamiyacchi.. hiks..hiks.."

Hanamiya memelukmu makin erat setelah mendengar rintihan pedih dari bibirmu. Terlebihnya, dendam menjalar cepat dalam hatinya. kakakmu akan menuntut pembalasannya.

**Diatas bebukitan itu dia membakar segalanya**

**Harapan, kasih sayang, amarah, kekecewaan,**

**Melebur menjadi satu**

**Menghasilkan satu sumpah **

**Dari seorang penyayang yang berubah menjadi pendendam**

Diatas bukit itu kakakmu membakar habis rumah kunang-kunang tanpa sisa. Jangan bertanya kenapa. Bukankah sudah jelas? kau mengatakan bahwa Hanamiya tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk mencarikanmu kunang-kunang besok karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat keindahan cahaya mereka lagi. Jadi ia bakar tempat itu, sudah berakhir baginya tujuan hidup untuk menerangi hidupmu. Ia berdiri diatas sebuah batu, menyaksikan ladang kunang itu terbakar lalu mengambil sebilah pisau,

_JLEEEEBBBB_

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhhhh...!"

Ia menancapkan pisaunya diatas pahanya. Ia mengaum keras bukan karena sakit oleh tancapan pisau itu, tapi karena kekecewaannya dan kegagalannya untuk membiarkanmu menerima kegelapan yang selama ini begitu kau takuti.

"Aku bersumpah..."

_JDUUAAAAARRRRRRR_

**_Dimana hati yang tersiksa mengucap,_**

**_Dimana hati yang dilanda ketidakadilan mentitah,_**

**_Gemuruh datang adalah restu dari sang dewa_**

"Selama aku masih hidup... aku takkan berhenti untuk menuntut pembalasanku..."

Karena bukit yang ia daki begitu tinggi sehingga cakrawala luas bisa ia lihat dari sana. Hanamiya mengarahkan sepasang iris murkanya pada sebuah istana keemasan yang berada diseberang sana. Itu adalah istana Teiko, istana dari kerajaan yang akan meminang adiknya. Atau mungkin, istana dari kerajaan yang telah memadamkan cahaya hidup adiknya.

"Selama itu.. aku akan membinasakan Teiko... seluruh Teiko...!"

_JDUAAAAARRRRRRR_

**_Sekarang, coba pikirkanlah_**

**_apa kau akan menganggap Hanamiya disini_**

**_sebagai orang jahat?_**

-?-

* * *

><p><strong>Pantaskah kakak penyayang sepertinya disebut orang jahat dan licik?<strong>

**angkat suara di kotak review.**

**#Alessana**


End file.
